Finding Help
by IMAC11
Summary: When Emily's boyfriend goes to far, can she find the courage to go to who she really loves for help? Hotch loves Emily, and when she shows up acting different he just hopes she will talk to him before it's to late. Eventual H/P.
1. Drunken Nights

Okay, guys this is one of my first stories. Eventual H/P but it has to get ther. Pm me or leave a review! The comments help me keep going! I always love the advice to better my writing. You guys are why I try and improve, help me to do it!

* * *

Emily was sweeping when the door burst open. "Honey! I'm home" shouted Wayne, her boyfriend. "Great", she

thought "He's drunk again." He shouted at her asking where dinner was, but she had just put the lasagna in

because he wasn't due home for another hour. He closed the distance between them in three strides, and before

she knew it his cold hands were clasped around her ivory skin robbing her of her breath. "W-wayne, I-I can't

breathe!" she wheezed out as he laughed. "Awwww, W-wayne I can't breathe! You should've thought about

keeping me hungry before!" he yelled as he dropped her to the floor. Emily was gasping for much needed air on

the floor as he looked down at her. "Now, I'm not without compassion. So, give me your reason for dinner being

incomplete and I might be a little more understanding." Emily stood back up realizing her keys and gun were

upstairs. "Well, honey," she almost spat out. "You told me you wouldn't be home for another hour, and if I reheat

your dinner, you get upset." Wayne smacked her across the face. "Oh, so this is my fault now? Huh, bitch?" Emily

glared at him. "Don't talk to me like that, You can't just push me around and insult me!" "Yes, I can. Maybe you

don't remember, but you're mine now. I own you." He grabbed her and pulled her against him ignoring her

struggling. "You're just a drunk bastard who can't see straight past 7 and pushes me around! I'm leaving

tomorrow!" He punched her and began dragging her downstairs. She fought back and kicked him in the groin and

ran upstairs. He caught her foot and pulled her back down. He got on top of her and punchd her several times,

busting her lip and bruising her eye. He then got off while she was trying to get up and went over to the kitchen

getting a glass of water for her. She didn't realize he had put sleeping pills in it and when he came over to her and

set it on the floor sayng "Drink it. I'm sorry for that, but you need to take blame for your actions" she drank it.

After about ten minutes, she got drowsy and felt Wayne dragging her upstairs to the bedroom. He was frustrated

she wasn't out yet so he punched her in the stomach. Finally, Emily let go and fell in to a fitful sleep. "Goodnight

honey, dinner better be ready on time tomorrow." he said with a smile. Shutting the door he walked back

downstaris to get a beer, laughing at the fact that she thought she was leaving. "Stupid bitch." he muttered before

she passed out. The next morning Emily woke up feeling dizzy. "The bastard drugged me!" she thought. She

walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her lip was a little swollen, nothing make up couldn't help.

However, her eye was a whole other story. It had turned a deep purple ans you could see she had been hit. "How

am I going to cover this up? I hope Hotch doesn't notice." she thought. Emilt walke out to pick her outfit. "Long

sleeves, definetly." she didn't want the team to see the brusises on her arms either. She got undressed to see the

bruising on her stomach, not as bad, but still a bruise. She got dressed and went over to the bathroom to work on

her facial bruises. She coverend up her lip and did her best with her eye. Still noticeable, but not as bad as it would

be without the makeup. Emily got her belt and keys, and walked out to her car. She drove to work contemplating

what she would tell the team should they notice. As she walked into the bullpen, thoughts of the previous nigh

melted as she saww Morgan and Reid having a paperball fight, and JJ teasing Garcia about Kevin. She walked into

Hotch's office, upon him calling her in. "You're awfully quiet Prentiss, anything I can do?" "No, thanks Hotch, just

watchin' the team." "Emily, I can tell something's up, that paired with the bruising under your eye, doesn't exactly

put you in the "fine" category." Emily was confused about two things, the fact he called her Emily, which she didn't

mind, and him being so quick to see her bruise. "Oh, yeah, walked down the wrong alley last night, some homeless

man tried to mug me. He got a lucky shot, but I'm fine." "Mugger, eh? You know Emily, you can tell me anything."

Emily gave him a smile and thanked him. Inside she was glad he cared but, she'd have to work on that mugger

story. She walked out of his office to go to her desk, and in doing so she missed one of Hotch's rare smiles at his

crush. Hotch walked back into his office thinkiing about Emily, he loved her, he really did. He just hoped she'd tell

him what was up before it was too late, he couldn't bear to lose her. She was all he had left besides Jack. Little did

he know, her call for help would come sooner than he thought.


	2. Too Far

So, here's the next chapter guys, thanks for the reviews! lizzabet I wrote how they were talking like you suggested. 234a456e, she'll kick his ass soon! BAUNSY, yea, I don't like when she just takes it either, I feel like her character would at leat try and fight. Thanks for the reviews, they helped out for sure. R&R

* * *

Emily went home that day after some paperwork silently thanking JJ that there was going to be a new case tomorrow so she'd be away from Wayne. She drove home and it was late.

"Guess I'll have to move out after the case." she thought.

Emily was planning on maybe getting a motel room for the night so he could avoid Wayne untill she moves out. First, though, she realized she had to go home to get some thing because she would need to get her go-bag for the next day, as well as clothes for tomorrow and toiletries. She went inside and up stairs to get her things. She was finally packed and ready to go, so she went downstairs. She nearly froze when she sae Wayne sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going, honey? I haven't had dinner." he said with a smirk.

"Well, Wayne, after last night, I decided I'm not staying here another minute with you until we get back from the case and I move out."

"Where are you staying? Your boss? I figured that much, you always cared about him more than me."

"What? My relationship with my boss is purely professional and I've alway put you first!"

Wayne got up and walked over to her. She could definetely smell the alchohol on his breath and she could see him getting upset.

"Fine, you little traitor, go run to your boss."

"Whatever." Emily started to the door and was almost out when she felt the blow to the back of her leg. She fell on the floor and reached for her gun, but Wayne had already beat her to it. She was sick of it so she just stood up and glared at him. She waited until he went to punch her and blocked it, following up with a punch of her own making Wayne howl.

"You bitch!" he shouted as he landed a punch to her gut, bending her over. "I can't believe you would just walk out like that!" He punched her again sending her to the floor gasping for air. He kicked her in the abdomen a couple of times and she thought she could feel one of her ribs crack. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up. He grabbed her from behind and started to try and kiss her, but she elbowed him and ran to the door. She stopped when she realized Wayne had her badge and weapon. She turned around to face Wayne.

"This ends right now, give me my gun and badge and get the hell out of my life!"

"Come and get it, Sweetie" Wayne sneered.

He sauntered over to her and she stepped back. He set it on the table and she walked over and grabbed it.

"Thanks." she spat out. She turned around a minute to early and before she knew it, she was losing air. "You aren't leaving me! Stupid whore!" She was starting to see colors and blackness was closing around her. She felt it take over and she passed out. When she woke up she was in her bed, but her handcuffs were on her. Wayne walked in smiling.

"Seriously, handcuffs? Let me go!"

"Nah, if you're leaving me then I want to get one more use out of my little toy."

"You're disgusting! Don't even think about touching me."  
He laughed and walked over to her, puttinhis hand on her leg. She pulled away from him and he laughed. "Emily make this easier for us and just don't resist."

"Don't, please." Wayne just laughed and pulled her shirt off. "You know, you really are beutiful, it's a shame you're going to waste." She still tried to kick him, but he got on top of her and pulled her pants down while pinning her legs apart. "Get off me!" she screamed but it was no use, he kissed her neck and looked at her.

"Don't act like you don't like it, you whore."

He took his pants off and held her hands above her head, and entered her. He went in and out for a while and when he was done, he got out of her, and got dressed. He put her underwear on her and pushed her hair back. Then he went downstairs and put her gun and badge in her bag. Emily felt like she would be sick, she hated hte feel of him on her. He walked into the bedroom and looked at her. "You leave on my own terms. " He knocked her out and picked her up. Wayne carried her downstairs to the car. It was about 6am so it was still a little dark. He loaded her in and drove off to the BAU. Once he got there, he pulled up to the door and just dumped her and her stuff there. "See ya later, bitch."

The last thing Hotch expected that morning was to find the woman he loved dumped by the front door in her underclothes, all bruised up. He ran over to her, "Oh, Emily. Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and she began to try and squirm away, "Get off!" Hotch held her in his arms, "Emily, it's me, calm down, you're safe." She relaxed and let him carry her to his car and put her in the backseat. He pulled out his phone and called JJ. "JJ, something's happened to Emily, I'm gonna be a little late, don't worry though, just keep this down until she's back." "You got it Hotch, as long as she's okay, we'll be fine. Bye." He hung up and began driving to the hospital. "Please be okay." he thought as he looked at Emily's bruised body.


	3. The Truth

Okie dokie, this chapter was mainly H?P, but the team will be in the next one I hope. I need ideas for that! This chapter was hugely helped along by my friend **lauramaeh94, **but those reviews helped me out alot too! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and fear not brave readers, wayne's butt-kicking will come soon enough! R&R

* * *

On the way to the hospital, Emily was in and out of consciousness. One time, Hotch heard her ask him where they were going, and he comforted her, knowing her state. Once they got to the hospital he carried her to the ER and they put her on a gourney. The doctors told him to wait in the Visitor's Lounge while they examined Emily. About ten minutes later, they called him in.

The doctor began, "Well, she is asleep, but you can see her when she wakes up. She has one broken rib, and 2 cracked ones, as well as a dislocated wrist and fractured ankle, She has some bruising, and those will fade fairly quickly. Other than that, she has some defensive bruises and scratches, but she should be okay."

"Thanks, let me know when she's awake."

"You should know, whoever did this really did a number to her. I hope you catch the guy and teach him a lesson."

"Will do." Hotch replied.

Later on the nurse told him she was awake so he went into her room to see her.

"Hey Emily, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Hotch. Thanks for helping me out."

"Emily, do you know what "fine" stands for? Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional."

That earned a smile from her. She looked at him and realized she couldn't lie to him any longer. "Hotch, I-" he stopped her.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, you know that right?"

"Yes, but I need to tell you this. My boyfriend Wayne, isn't the perfect guy I make him out to be. He did this to me, he beat me up, raped me, and dumped me on the street. I fought back and tried to leave, but he was just too strong, and-an-and he drugged me, and I just-I'm sorry."

Hotch reached over and took her hand in his. "Hey, look at me, you don't need to be sorry. I'm just glad you told me so I can get you out of there. I will always be here for you." Hotch realized then in that moment that he was in love with Emily Prentiss. She looked at him and she could see in his eye that he wasn't feeling compassion, or happiness, but love. She knew then that he loved her. All those nights of putting up with Wayne where she thought of him, weren't for no reason, she was in love with him too. She just looked at him and smiled.

"Aaron, I think I'm in love with you." she whispered, and fell back asleep.

Hotch visibly blushed and looked at her. He couldn't believe it, the beautiful Emily Prentiss was in love with him. He smiled at the thought of being able to hold her, of being able to hug her when she needs to be comforted, of being able to call her _his._ The nurse said she would be released later that night but she needed to take it easy. Hotch had already decided that she was going with him, and the bastard that did this would have to wait. Emily's safety was far more important than punishing that low-life. The next time she woke up she saw he had fallen sleep still holding her hand, she smiled. Feeling her move, he opened his eyes.

"Emily, I love you too, I'm sorry for not helping you sooner, I want you in my life. You have always understood me and my only regret is not being able to protect you."

"Oh, Aaron."

"Shh. Let's get you ou of here shall we? You're coming to my place if it's okay with you."

"As long as I don't interfere with Jack's time with you."

"No, Haley's got him this week and next."

The nurse wheeled Emily to the front entrance and Hotch picked her up, said thanks to the nurse and carried Emily to his car. He got butterflies in his stomach when she leaned against his chest, and put her arm around his shoulder. He put her in his car and drove to his house. Hotch carried her into the guest room and put her in bed. She fell asleep almost immediatly and he kissed her forehead, then he got her stuff and went to his own bed. "Wow," he thought, "How did I get lucky enough to have Emily?" and he fell asleep. The next morning, Hotch got up early to make breakfast for Emily. She got up and walked into the kitchen using the walls.

"Hey, how did ya sleep?"

"Good, thanks Aaron. What time are we going to work?"

"You are staying here today, you have a fractured ankle, and as your unit chief I'm ordering you to bedrest." he said with a smirk.

"Okay bossman, but this won't last forever right?"

"Nope, just untill your better. Ther's some movies in the living room, as well as some books and magazines. I would like it if you called if you had problems."

"Got it. Thanks again Aaron."

"Oh, and Emily, what do I tell the team?"

"The truth."

Hotch walked over and hugged Emily, giving a kiss on the cheek as they both blushed. "Have a good day." she said as he walked to the door. He gave her a smile and said, "You too, but you need to rest, okay?"

"Yes, I got it for the 5th time!" she smiled. Hotch left and Emily decided to go back to bed awaiting the day she gets to go back to work.


	4. New Case

Okay guys, here's the next xhapter, I apoligize if it's a little short, but things will get interesting in a little bit. Again, thanks for reviewing it helps alot, and future chapters are being helped with by my friend **lauramaeh94,** she and you guys help me alot. So, I hope you enjoy this, andd well, R&R :)

* * *

As Hotch walked into the bullpen, all eyes were on him. He walked to his office, and before he even sat down Morgan came in.

"Hotch, man, where's Prentiss?" Morgan said.

"Well, as it turns out, Wayne was a total asshole, and beat her up, pretty bad. Couple of cracked ribs, dislocated wrist, and a fractured ankle, but she should be back soon."

"I should kick his ass, but I suppose Prentiss will handle that. Just make sure she's okay."

Hotch thanked Morgan for coming in and sat down to do some work. He couldn't keep his mind off of Emily though. JJ noticed his unusual unfocused behavior and came in. "Can I help you JJ?"

"I was just wondering how Emily was, you sounded upset on the phone."

"She'll be okay, it was Wayne, he uh- beat her up."

"Oh my, I hope she is okay. The local deputies caught the guy in Louisiana, said the guy came right in and confessed, so we shouldn't have to travel for now, which is good. Here are some files from the last case."

"Thanks, JJ."

"You got it."

Back at Hotch's place Emily was watching _The Terminator_ and thinking about the past couple nights. Sure, she was confused about it all, but she was just so glad Hotch felt the same way. She just got up to make some popcorn when her phone rang. She looked at it and it was Wayne, she wasn't even going to give him the satisfaction of answering it. Then, her text notifications went off, and she knew it was him again. She tossed her phone on the couch and went back to making that popcorn. She decide to call Hotch and at least try and ask if he could bring some files home for her, due to her case of work withdrawl. She dialed his number.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Oh, hey Hotch, I was wondering if you could bring home some case files from my desk for me to work on."

"Seriously? You do know you work too much right?"

"Ha, I'm not the one that leaves last because I'm in my office up to my neck in paperwork!" Emily teased.

"Still, Emily, you need to rest, not stay up doing paperwork like a workaholic." Hotch replied.

"Shut up, Hotch."

"Fine, I'll bring home a couple, but you better rest too, got it?"

"Yup, thanks, bye!"

"Bye."

Hotch laughed, even when she was injured all that girl wanted to do was work. He went the rest of the day with his paperwork, not doing much, he just couldn't concentrate. He had nightmares the night before about getting there too late and Emily being dead, not bruised. He had to reassure himself that she was at home, safe. Heck, he had just talked to her. He didn't realize his feelings were this strong. Hotch finished up his paperwork when JJ came in again.

"Hotch, we have a new case- 3 women found murdered in Oregon with the word "payback" carved in them, we really need to take this."

"Okay, wheels up tomorrow morning at 7:00."

"Got it, I'll call the briefing."

JJ left and Hotch tidied up his desk thinking about what he should do about Emily, and walked to the briefing room.

JJ began- "We have 3 murdered women with the word "payback" carved into them. They all have brown hair and blue eyes. The first victim was found in a dumpster, the second in a park, and the third was dumped in a store parking lot. We have no leads and there is no forensic evidence at the crimescenes. Local PD's are waiting us and they don't have these cases often. It appears the UnSub crosses their arms so we think they feel remorse. Let's keep this quick and easy, we leave tomorrow morning at 7."

After it was over, Hotch went to Garcia's cave.

"Hey Hotch, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Emily needs to rest some more, but you know she won't stay home for long, so I was wondering if she could stay and help you here with the case?"

"Oh! Why, yes, I would love my sweet to stay with me! I promise we won't cause too much trouble together!"

"Okay, thanks Garcia."

"Yup!"

Hotch got the files Emily asked for along with the new one, and headed home. Meanwhile Emily was getting ready to go lay down untill Hotch got home so she took a shower and got a book to read, had she checked her phone she would've see the text from Wayne- "I'm coming for you.", but Emily didn't she had turned her phone off and went to bed. Hotch came home a few minutes later and saw her laying down. He went in to her room and gave her the files, and she smiled.

"Emily, I don't think you're well enough to fly out to Oregon yet, but I know you won't stay here and rest, so I'm allowing you to go in and help us with the case with Garcia, Ok?

"That's fine Aaron, thanks for bringing these in and letting me work the case." she said with a smile.

He said goodnight and went to bed, and emily fell asleep soon after, Little did she know, things with Wayne were only going to get worse, and she would have the challenge of her life.


	5. The Message

Okay guys, I was speedy with this chapter because I wanted to really get this up, I promise no harm will come to Jack, but it will get interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next should be up tomottow, if no then the next day. I love you guys and I think I'm going to take a nap, After I watch Criminal Minds of course! Enjoy! R&R:)

* * *

The next day, Hotch got Emily up, and drove them to the BAU. He said goodbye and told her to be careful and set off to the jet. Emily walked into the bullpen, and realized this was one of the few times she's ever stayed behind on a case. She took the old files to her desk, and grabbed the new one and headed to Garcia's lair.

"Hey Garcia, what's up?"

"Oh, hey my sweet, well I'm currently running the victims to find their connection with each other."

"Well, we think this type has somehow upset him like, maybe a girlfriend or wife?"

"That sounds reasonable, let me look into their relationsip past."

"Okay, I'll be right back I need more coffee, you need anything?"

"Ummm, could you get me a coffee? Two creams and three sugars?"

"Ha, yes I can, see ya in a minute."

Emily walked to get their coffee thinking about the case. She was also wondering how Hotch was holding up, she wished she could be with him but she did enjoy her time with the oracle of all things knowable. She laughed thinking about Garcia. She couldn't stop thinking about Hotch and she had a bad feeling like something was going to happen, she just couldn't place it, she blamed it on not eating breakfast, but in the back of her mind she still couldn't get out of her head. She hoped everything was okay, she couldn't take much more stress. She sipped her coffee and tried to focus on the case.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Wayne was enraged._

_"How coud the bitch not answer me? I bet she's sleeping with that boss of hers. She'll be back, Oh, she'll be back. Once, I get that little brat of a kid she likes, her and her boss will bend over backwards for me, especially her, she'd do anything for that kid, what was his name again-Jack? Yes, that's it- Jack, I'll get that brat and then me and her will have a wild time! I'll show her she doesn't run away from me! Emily, I'll see you soon, very soon."_

* * *

Emily returned to Garcia and gave her the coffee.

"Well, Emily, we are geniuses! Each and every one of these women were engaged amd broke up with a "John Turner" all the relationships lasted for about a month, and each of these women died on the one year anniversary of the break-up, I think we should probably call Hotch."

The two sat down and called the team.

"Hey Baby Girl, what do you got for me?"

"Well, my chocolate god, all the vivtims were engaged to a "John Turner" and get this, they all died on the anniversary of the break-up."

"Thanks Garcia, is John Turner, currently engaged to anyone now?"

"Uhhmmmm, Yes! A Marissa Whittaker, brown hair, blue eyes, but it says they broke up almost a year ago, which means the anniversary of the break-up will be in about three days, you gotta get her in protection, you hear me Morgan? Don't you dare let her die, ok?"

"You got it baby, see ya soon."

"Garcia out!"

"Nice work garcia, I hope Marissa is okay, they should be home soon!"

Emily smiled at the analyst. She went back out to her desk to do some paperwork, she had alot to do.

* * *

_Wayne was sitting outside of Jack's school watching for the little biy he would use to get his emily back. He spotted him with a teacher and got out of the car. he walked over to the teacher and said,_

_"Hello, I'm Agent Smith with the FBI, and I need to take this little boy home immediately, his father was injured on a case and can't pick him up, do I need to sign him out or anything?"_

_"Oh, my, no, I hope his dad gets better, he's a good kid," the teacher said as she called Jack over. _

_"Jack, this is Agent Smith, he has to pick you up because you're dad is busy okay, be good."_

_"Will do, Mrs. Mason!" Jack smiled. "Hi Agent Smith! How are you today?" jack asked as he walked to the car. _

_"Well, kid, it's about to get alot better. Tell me, do you know an Emily Prentiss?"_

_"Yes!" Jack squealed. "Miss Em'ly's my bestest friend!"_

_"Perfect, kid, just perfect." Wayne had a sinister smile on his face. "Emily will be mine." he thought as he pulled out from the school._

* * *

Emily finished up the paperwork, and Garcia told her to go home and rest, they had John in custosdy with the murder weapon and were going to stay another day and come home. Emily smiled as she got in her car and drove home. Once she got to Hotch's house she checked her phone for texts, she had two. One from Hotch saying what Garcia had just told her, and one from Wayne with a picture of Jack and a bone-chilling message- "It's you or him Emily, make your pick, if you want him to live then I suggest you come home and don't tell anyone. See, I _always_ win."

Emily froze, grabbed her gun and sped off towards her old apartment, praying the psycho of a boyfriend she had wouldn't hurt her little Jack.


	6. Surviving Wayne

Okie dokie, here it is! I promise I didn't hurt Jack, me and my friend aren't that evil. Thanks to the reviewers and my editor **lauramaeh94**! I hope you like it, and as always, R&R! :)

* * *

Emily was smart. She knew Wayne wouldn't hesitate to make good on his word of hurting Jack if she told, So, she left her phone on the kitchen table of Hotch's apartment hoping he would look in it and see the message. The only problem was, she didn't know where he was taking her. The one thing she did know was that she had to protect Jack and if that meant giving herself to Wayne, she was going to do it. She got in her car and began driving off to her old apartment.

* * *

Wayne had already planned it out, he would show Emily the kid, she'd do what he wanted, he'd kill her, and if her team got there in time, the kid might have a chance. He gave jack some grape juice and just like he did to Emily, he put some sleeping pills into it and Jack drank it unknowing of what it would do, or what was about to happen. He loaded Jack into the back seat and drove off to his father's cabin in the woods. Once he was there he picked up the boy and carried him down to the basement and laid him in a room of the main part where he would have Emily, he needed the kid close if she didn't want to obey him. He locked the door and drove back to his apartment awaiting Emily.

* * *

Hotch had checked in to his room for the night, trying to get some sleep, because they had to get up early the next morning to fly out. He was excited to get home and see Jack as well as Emily, it was hard leaving her, but he knew she'd be okay. He was wrong. After awhile he started to get a feeling in his stomach and it wasn't good. He had the same feeling Emily had before Jack was taken, he just didn't know it yet. He tried to shake it off and went to sleep, hoping they would be okay when he got back. It worried him that she wasn't answering her phone, but he couldn't do much from Oregon, so he was left to just hoped for the best.

* * *

Emily turned into her old driveway, dreading what was coming. She got out of the car and walked to the door, she took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hello, Emily. You look better, how've you been?"

"Fine without you! Where the hell is Jack? I swear to God I'll kill you if you hurt him!" she was screaming now.

"Did you tell someone Emily? I sure hope not, for Jack's sake." he grinned.

"No, my team is in Oregon, just take me and leave Jack out of it!" she pleaded.

"Ahhhh, see Emily, you are not one to go easy, and that boy ensures you will do exactly as I say." He walked over to her and grinned. She was on edge. Without warning he smacked her across the face, causing her to recoil. As she looked back up, she felt the needle going into her neck and Wayne whispering "Sweet dreams." as she passed out. He picked up her limp form and carried her out to his car. He laid her in the backseat where Jack was no less than an hour ago. He drove out to his cabin and pulled up to the drive way. He got out and picked Emily up out of the seat and carried her down to the basement. He heard Jack knocking on the door and simply said "Shut up kid." He carried Emily over to the middle of the room. He sat her on the ground, handcuffed her hands and attached them to the ceiling so she was now standing up. He then left to get something for the kid knowing Emily wouldn't wake up until the morning. After he got Jack some crackers and juice, he gave him a blanket, locked the door and went up to his room and fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning Garcia came in at around eight knowing the team would be home around two. It was odd Emily wasn't there but she didn't panic … yet.

Emily woke up in the basement assessing her situation. She knew Jack was here somewhere, her hands were chained and she was drowsy. She shuddered at the thought of what could happen, she just hoped Hotch got here and if anything got Jack out alive. The door opened and Wayne walked in.

"How ya feeling, honey?"

"Fantastic," she said sarcastically. "Why are you doing this?"

Wayne walked over and smiled a familiar grin before landing a solid right hook in her gut.

"You only talk when I speak to you. Got it? Or do I need to bring Jack out here and teach him a lesson?"

"NO! I understand you," she spluttered.

"That's right, now I'm going to ask you some questions, and you answer honestly, or the kid gets it."

"Okay." Emily was trying not to break down, she needed to protect Jack, that was her only goal.

"Are you sleeping with that boss of yours?"

"No."

Wayne walked over to her and punched her in the again in the stomach and once in the face making her flinch.

"I said honestly!"

"I am being honest!"

He laughed and began choking her. He smiled as she tried to struggle in her chains, just as he could see her starting to pass out he let go and kneed her in the stomach, making her bend over as best as she could in her chains. He punched her some more in her face and stomach, watching her start to turn purple. She wasn't getting enough oxygen. This wasn't the plan. He unlocked her chains, and she fell to the floor and immediately contorted her body into the foetal position. Laughing, he went and grabbed Jack and pulled him over to Emily and pushed him on to her. Then he left. He wanted to her to see Jack. It would pain her to know that it was her fault that Jack was here.

Emily recovered and pulled Jack into her arms comforting him.

"Shhhh, honey, it's going to be okay sweetie." she tried her best to smile but she was more then certain that it came out as more of a grimace.

"Miss Emily, why'd he hurt you?" he asked innocently as he used his shirt to wipe some blood off her cheek.

She smiled at his innocence and caring despite the situation he was in.

"Jack, sweetie, I need you to go back in that room and do not come out until I say so, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"But I want to stay here with you."

"No Jack," Emily said firmly. "I need you to do this for me, okay?"

"Okay, Miss Em'ly, but please be careful, okay, I love you."

"I love you too honey." she attempted a smile again as she worked through the pain to stand up and walk him over to where he had been. She failed. He assured her that he could make it himself, even stopping to give her a small wave before disappearing behind the door. No sooner did she hear the click of the lock did Wayne open the door.

"You ready for round two Emily?" he asked in a sinister voice.

"Bring it Wayne." she edged him on, hoping the more he hit her the longer it would take before he killed her, trying to buy time for her team to find Jack. She braced herself for what was to come.


	7. The Rescue

Here it is! Lot's of time and effort in to this, so I hope you enjoy! R&R:) oh, in case I don't update soon (Which I doubt) Happy 4th of July!:)

* * *

By the time the clock struck 10:30am, Garcia became worried by the lack of Emily Prentiss. She didn't answer her phone and she hadn't called in. Garcia made an executive decision. It was time to call Hotch.

She dialled his number and braced herself for Hotch's reaction.

"Hotchner."

"Yeah, Hotch. It's Garcia. Look, I don't know how to tell you this but Emily is M.I.A."

"What!" came Hotch's worried voice. "Garcia, I need you to do everything you can to find her! Where is her phone?"

"Uhm, sir, it's in your apartment." Garcia said, a little confused.

"Can you get the last message and call?"

"Yes sir. Her last call was from me, and her last message was- Oh my God!" Garcia whimpered.

"What Garcia? Tell me!" the worry was clear now but the authority in his voice still shone through.

"Her last message was from a Wayne. There is a picture of Jack, and a threat. 'You or him, take your pick, and if Jack is going to live, don't tell anyone.' I'm so sorry sir."

"Shit! If that bastard hurts either one of them I'll kill him! Find everything on this guy, we land in a half-an-hour, I'll be there soon. Oh, and send agents to her apartment and to mine to see if there is anything there. " He hung up without a word of a goodbye, slamming his fist on the table in front of him as he did so.

Back on the plane the team's eyes were all on Hotch. Morgan was the first to speak.

"Hotch, what happened?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Ah, some of you know about Emily's relationship. Wayne, her ex-boyfriend, well, he abused her. According to Garcia, Emily isn't in at the office and she isn't answering her phone. She got a message from that S.O.B. that threatened Jack. Knowing Emily, she let herself get taken so as to spare my boy. God! I am going to kill that man!"

Reid, Rossi and Morgan had their mouths opened, and JJ let out a little cry.

"We have to find them. Anyone have any ideas?" Rossi started.

"Let's not make plans just yet Rossi," J.J. said. "We don't have enough information yet. Give Garcia some time. "

* * *

"Did you just tell me to _bring it_, Emily?" Wayne sneered.

She looked up at him. "Yes I did. Is you're hearing broken?" she was taunting him now, and she knew logically it was a mistake, but she was in survival mode for Jack, which meant she didn't care about her well-being. He walked over to her and looked down.

"Get up." he commanded. When she didn't immediately get up he grabbed her hair and pulled her up, eliciting a small screech from Emily.

He glared at her before landing a solid uppercut to her gut. The air was forced out of Emily's body and she knew that Wayne had just re-broken a couple of her ribs. He pushed her to the ground, watching as she squirmed on the cold, hard floor. He landed a couple of kicks to her stomach before bending down and smacking her hard in the face.

When she felt his form move away from hers, Emily looked up. The pain was evident in her face.

"Well, would you look at this. The great Emily Prentiss of the FBI, reduced to this." he snickered.

"Wayne, please, stop." she pleaded.

"Ha, bitch, we're just getting started." he said with a grin as he pulled out his knife.

Emily turned her face to the ground, unsure if she could take any more pain. She was left to praying, something that she hadn't done for years. She just prayed that the team would come in time. If not in time to save her, in time to save Jack.

* * *

As soon as the team landed they headed back to the B.A.U. and Hotch's game face had returned to its original residence. He wasn't about to let this guy take Prentiss or his son from him!

"Garcia! What do you have on him?" he barked as soon as he stepped foot in the building.

"Sir, he has nothing, no relatives, no property, it's like he came out of nowhere!"

"Fake name. He was using a fake name." Hotch said.

"Well sir, I can't do anything if I don't know the real name. Unless you have a photo lying around somewhere?"

"No, I don't. All we have is what Emily may have told us, so think, especially you Reid. Try and recall everything you know on this guy." Hotch ordered.

Just as he said this he remembered Emily talking about a cabin that she had been taken too occasionally. There was no guarantee that this was where she was but it was better than nothing. He remembered that she had said that the place was in the guy's father's name. It had struck him as odd that the father and son didn't have the same last name, but it didn't matter then. "Oh, what was it!" he thought. Then he remembered- Robert Thatcher. He turned to Garcia.

"Robert Thatcher! Run the name, he had a cabin! Where is it!" he snapped.

"Uh, sir, it's in the woods. It's about six miles away."

"Let's go!"

All he could do now was pray that Emily could hang on for ten more minutes.

* * *

"My team will catch you Wayne." Emily said, almost a whisper, as she couldn't get anything more than a whisper out.

"Oh, really? They might, but you'll be dead by then!" As e said this he was advancing towards her, knife in hand.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve up. She knew what was to come.

"Oh, Wayne, no, please." she begged.

He backhanded her again, spitting in her face before continuing.

"This will ensure that you remember me, in this life and the next."

He took the knife and positioned it over her elbow, making a clean incision down her arm to her wrist. The scream of pain that ripped from his girlfriend's mouth bought a smile to the sick man's face.

The pain caused Emily to buck and her bloody elbow made contact with his nose.

Wayne recoiled, pain spreading throughout his face. Not having the strength to stand any longer, Emily fell backwards, hitting her head on the concrete. Although glassy-eyed, she remained conscious.

After catching his breath, Wayne walked back over to the writhing woman. "You'll pay for that!"

Emily tried to shield herself when he stopped dead. "You know what … no. I think it's the kid's turn for some pain. Jackie boy, come here!" he yelled.

"No! No! Stay away from him you bastard!" she screamed.

He walked over to her, stroking her hair. Without energy, she could not even push his hand away from her head.

"Sshh, honey, make this easier for the boy and be quiet."

When Jack appeared he ran to Emily's side, worried about his friend. His face was wet with tears. He had overheard every scream; every whimper. Wayne moved to pull Jack's sleeve up, poised to cut his arm like Emily's. Out of the corner of her blurred vision, Emily saw the movement and a sudden bout of energy ripped through her battered frame. Call it adrenaline but before anyone knew what was happening, Prentiss had pushed Jack behind her and into the wall, and forced Wayne to the ground. With her body on top of his, she was once again in control.

Screaming, she got her message to the boy. "Jack, get back in that room! Don't come out until Daddy comes!"

With Wayne temporarily stunned, face to the ground, she had her opportunity. She flipped him over and began punching him, over and over again. She didn't notice when he passed out, didn't notice when her vision blurred, didn't notice when the pain became so unbearable that she could no longer remain conscious. With a final shriek of pain, her body slumped forward, her injuries finally becoming too much for her to handle.

As she let out her final scream, the team pulled into the drive way. They heard the defeated sound of their friend and rushed in to find her.

When they got into the basement, the sight that they were confronted with bought tears to some of their eyes. Wayne had returned to consciousness and was sitting atop of their friend, knife to her throat.

The command to "Put the knife down!" chorused throughout the room. J.J., with Reid for back-up, broke off to the left, looking for Jack. Upon finding him, J.J. scooped up the frightened child in her arms and removed him from the situation. Reid followed.

Rossi stepped in as chief negotiator, trying to speak Wayne down, however it became clear that this man was not leaving Emily alive.

As she began to come around, Wayne turned to Hotch. Giving him a grin, he turned back to the woman below him, pushing the knife harder against her throat. Her eyes shot open, fear and pain filling them.

Three shots rang out. One from Morgan, one from Rossi and one from Hotch.

The man slumped forward, bleeding and still on Emily.

As Rossi and Morgan moved and handcuffed the body, Hotch moved to his teammate. She was covered in blood, some hers, some her attackers. As far as her knew, the only bleeding wound was that on her neck. While not deep enough to hit an artery, the cut was deep enough to elicit a lot of blood. He put pressure on the wound as he waited for medics. He began talking to her, trying to get a response. However, as her eyes began to roll back in her head, he knew that they did not have much time to get her to help. Hotch called the EMC's. And they carried her to the ambulance. Hotch held her hand the entire time as they pulled out to go to the hospital.


	8. Mending Wounds

Here it is guys, the next chapter! I'm kinda losing inspiration, so any ideas in reviews wwould help the next update! I hope you like it!

* * *

When Hotch heard the E.M.T.'s moving into the basement he moved to the side. His hands still lay on Emily's neck wound but he was allowing for paramedics to stabilise her. Already he could feel her pulse slowing and reaching a stop.

While watching her being loaded onto the stretcher he could not help but blame himself. If he hadn't left her, if he had been there, he could have prevented this. For her sake and for his son's. What if he had pushed her harder? Made her tell him about Wayne. If he had, maybe she wouldn't be on the stretcher; maybe the medics would not be initiating emergency intubation procedures as they walked her to the ambulance; maybe she would be okay. But he hadn't been there. And now he stood with his son in his arms, watching the ambulance take off with his team member; his friend; their friend.

As if all at once, the scene surrounding him came into focus. The noises, the smells, the small hands gripping him tightly around his neck and if holding onto their last ounce of hope.

Yelling over the noise, he told his team that he would take Jack to the hospital. He wanted them to process the rest of the scene for evidence (just to make sure that they hadn't overlooked anything).

They arrived shortly after the ambulance and, after Jack got a quick check-over, they sat in the waiting room waiting for news on Emily. Slowly, the rest of the team trickled in.

"I need the family of Emily Prentiss." the nurse announced.

The whole team stood up and decided to let Hotch go in first.

"Okay, Emily had three cracked ribs, four broken ones, a broken ankle, as well as a broken arm. Her knife wound lost a good amount of blood, due to the fact that the cut was on a large vein, her broken rib punctured her lung, and she had some internal bleeding. All in all, from the beating she took she was lucky, from our examination, anyone of those injuries could have been made deadly if they moved a fraction of an inch. Her heart rate is almost normal and we've regulated her breathing. She wanted to live, I hope she has something worth living for, not many people fight like that, you are very lucky to call her family." the nurse took him to her room and led him to the chair.

Hotch sat down and held Emily's hand. He stroked it and squeezed it reassuringly when she stirred. He knew she would need time to heal, and she probably wouldn't want to be touched for a while. He was amazed at this woman, she took a beating that almost killed her for his son, someone she wasn't even related to, she loved Jack that much. He loved that about her, she was always caring and trying to help others. She risked her life something like three times for Jack and he admired that about her. He watched her sleep and after awhile he fell asleep as well.

When Emily woke up the first thing she saw was Hotch and her eyes followed his arm to his hand that was holding hers. She smiled and squeezed his hand. He woke up and smiled at her.

"How ya doing Emily?"

"Never better." she smiled.

He could tell she was in pain, but she kept looking at him.

"You need to rest, you're hurt badly."

"I know, but, you saved me, I'm just so thankful and happy you did that."

"I'll always be there, you saved my son, you were willing to die for him."

"I love him and I love you."

"I love you too Emily, I won't let this happen again, you're safe, I promise."

She smiled and closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

"Thank God." He thought as he watched her. She'd been through hell and back and he was staying with her. Hotch stayed the night after he told the team the news and sent them home. They all went in to see Emily before they left. The nurse told hm she'd be there for at least a week due to the fact that she had to still heal from her surgery for her punctured lung. Everyday Hotch came in to see Emily, and a couple times he brought Jack in who would always greet her with a friendly "Hi, Miss Em'ly, I hope you're feeling better." and snuggle up against her on the bed. She'd smile at him and put her arm around the little boy she saved. Hotch just watched smiling at his son and the woman he loved.

Finally the day came where Emily could be released. Of course, she still had two casts and had to wrap her stomach, along with some bruises, but she could leave the hospital.

"Well, Emily, you ready to go?" Hotch asked holding her hand.

"Yep, thanks for taking me in."

"Anytime, I wouldn't mind you being a permanent tennant." Hotch smiled.

Emily smiled back and hugged him as he picked her up and put her in a wheelchair. Jack came running in with purple around his mouth from the sucker the nurse gave him, and asked if he could ride with Emily.

"Miss Em'ly, can I ride with you?" he asked. Before Hotch could object Emily had her arms out and had Jack on her lap with his head nuzzled under her chin. Hotch watched them smiling at how cute Jack was all cuddled up to Emily. He wheeled her to the car and Jack hopped off, still holding her hand. Hotch picked her up and to Jack's dislike started to put her in the front seat. Emily saw this and asked Hotch if she could sit in the backseat with Jack. He hesitated but ultimately gave in to the two pairs of eyes pleading for him to put her in the back. He slid Emily into the backseat and Jack bounded to the other side hopping in and leaning against Emiy with his arms wrapped around her. She put her arm around his shoulder and held him close as he giggled. Hotch got in the front and looked back and for the first time in a while he realized he was happy, and so were his two passengers.


End file.
